Rex's Adventures: Story One
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: A whole bunch of randomness in this insane mini story! R&R Pls!


Rex's Adventures: Story Number One

"What really happened to rex on Angel Island?"

Rex was in the middle of the water when he could see the island floating in the air over him.

"Oh great." he said to himself sarcastically.

He had a rope; he tossed it up hoping it would get stuck on something.

It did so he began climbing, when he got to the top there were strangely a bunch of cougars waiting for him.

"Uhhhhh, nice kitties…" said Rex nervously.

The cougars jumped him and when he came to another part of the forest he was covered with scratches.

"Crazy felines." said Rex.

A bunch of pumas were there but they were all asleep, he was in the middle of what looked like thousands of them.

Rex tried to be quiet when a little squirrel showed up.

The squirrel took out a balloon, blew it up, and made it into a balloon Hedgehog and held a needle close to it.

"Squeak Squeaky Squeakers." said the squirrel holding the needle closer to the balloon

"No no no." said Rex.

"Squeak Squeaky Squeakers." said the squirrel again holding the needle closer

Rex grabbed the squirrel and threw it off a cliff

"Squeak Squeaky Squeakers!" said the squirrel falling.

"HA!" said Rex but then the pumas woke up.

"Aw crud." said Rex as he was jumped by pumas

Later he reached another part of the forest but had more scratches then before.

"Ok, this is really getting annoying." mumbled Rex.

Rex saw a cliff and on the other side was the way to the master emerald.

"Oh great, how am I going to get all the way over there?" thought Rex.

Suddenly a man swinging on a vine came by.

"Oh oooooooooooh oh oh!" said the crazed wild dude.

Rex jumped on the vine and pushed Tarzan off.

"Get outta my way!" said Rex.

"Ahhhh!" the wild guy yelled falling off the cliff.

Rex got to the other side and threw away the vine.

"Well that was easier then I thought." said Rex wiping the dust off his hands from the vine.

Rex noticed a rickety old bridge over a river with crocodiles down below.

He reached his foot out and gently touched the bridge but the plank he stepped on broke.

"Hmmm, seems safe." said Rex getting onto the bridge.

Rex was on the bridge when the squirrel showed up in bandages and with huge hedge clippers in its hands.

"Squeak Squeaky Squeakers." said the squirrel angrily.

"No don't cut the rope!" said Rex.

The rope was cut and Rex was sent Rex falling, the squirrel fell too from surprise of seeing pumas behind him. (Man there are a lot of pumas on angel island aren't there?)

Rex fell into the water while crocodiles were around him.

"Ahh!" said Rex getting on a log.

Rex grabbed a stick and was using it to keep the crocodiles off Insert Vector cameo here

He used it as a paddle too.

"You want some of this? You want some of this?! Take it! Die! Die! Die!" said Rex whacking the crocodiles away.

Rex heard a sound behind him.

"Oh no a waterfall!" exclaimed Rex.

Rex was paddling as fast as he could, but he wasn't faster then the currant, he was about to fall right off the waterfall when Tarzan showed up again but in a cast and he was swinging on a vine.

Rex knocked him off the vine and grabbed it.

"Thanks!" said Rex.

Tarzan was sent plummeting off the waterfall.

"Booyahaha!!!!" said Tarzan as he fell to the bottom.

"Man I'd hate to be that guy." said Rex swinging to the other side of the cliff.

Rex grabbed the ledge and climbed up.

In front of him was a few random unusual for a floating islean animals standing a row.

"Lions and tigers and bears, uh oh!" said Rex again being jumped.

Rex was totally bruised when he got out of the fight with the lion the tiger and the bear.

He could see the master emerald in front of him.

"Finally!" said Rex running to it.

Suddenly before Rex's eyes the master emerald was snatched by a giant hawk.

Rex's eye was twitching as he stood there silent for a minute.

"Oh you did NOT just do that!!!!" said Rex seeing another hawk and riding on it taking it suprised.

Rex saw the giant hawk putt the master emerald down on its nest and he jumped into the nest.

"There we go." said Rex relieved.

A bunch of baby giant birds showed up.

"Oh give me a break already!" said Rex fighting the birds.

When Rex made it out he was covered in peck marks.

The Master emerald was back at the alter, he jumped off from the hawk and Rex was about to remove it but cougars showed up again, one was wearing a yellow dress a yellow hat and a yellow umbrella.

"Look at me! I'm English! Cheerio and what not." said the cougar with the yellow dress sounding totally insane.

Rex fought the pumas and knocked them out of the way in a fury.

The squirrel was there again only in a full-body-cast, only his arms were free and they held a huge shotgun.

"Squeak Squeaky Squeakers!" said the squirrel.

Rex was steaming mad.

"Ok! NOW I'M TICKED OFF!" said Rex knocking the squirrel off the cliff again.

Rex went back to get the master emerald but saw Knuckles.

"CAN'T I EVER GET A BREAK!!!!!!" said Rex yelling into the sky.

The end XD


End file.
